Conduct Biological Evaluation of Biomaterials by Ex Vivo techniques. Task I - Development of a Chronic Ex Vivo Prosthetic Arteriovenous Shunt Test System. Task II - Development of the Test Chamber. Task III - Methods for Monitoring the Composition and Rate of Thrombus Development. Task IV - Effects of Candidate Biomaterials on the Blood Coagulation.